


The Master Plan

by Nymeria31



Series: YOI Wedding Week. [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 6, M/M, One Shot, Prompt: Wedding Night, YOI Wedding Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria31/pseuds/Nymeria31
Summary: "Victor, I'm hungry."Oh my, Victor thought. He turned around and almost dropped the champagne when he saw Yuuri sitting on the bed. The other man had already ditched his jacket, tie, and shoes. Yuuri wanted to get extra frisky tonight if the hungry comment was any indication. Victor was all up for it. He put the bottle back on the table, removed his jacket slowly and sensually and threw it somewhere in the room, making sure that it wouldn't land on the fireplace. The last thing he wanted was to spend their wedding night in a different room because he burnt this one down. He started loosening his tie seductively without taking his eyes off Yuuri."





	The Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6, here we are. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed. Friendly reminder that English is not my first language so please if you find any mistakes let me know.

Victor had loved everything about his wedding ceremony and wedding reception. The guests, the decoration, the music. However, the thing he loved the most was the fact that he could officially introduce himself as Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki, figure skating legend, and husband to the most beautiful man in the universe. He was planning on getting some business cards done with all those titles. It might be too much, but he couldn't wait to share his happiness with the whole world. He wanted to tell everyone, he wanted to shout it from every rooftop in Japan. Victor had already posted several pictures of the wedding in every social media known to man with the help of Phichit and Chris. It was safe to say that everyone knew it by now, however, for him, it was still not enough. Victor felt like bursting every time he thought about spending the rest of his life with Yuuri.  He looked to the side where his husband was looking out the window, watching streetlights and people passed by. They were on their way to the hotel where they were going to spend the night before going on their honeymoon. 

It had taken them a while to leave the party, they had said their goodbyes three times, but there was always something going on or someone that wouldn't let them leave early. The first time, they were almost at the door when Georgie called them back telling them that they have forgotten to toss the garter to the bachelors, Yuuri replied with a _we don't have a garter_. It turned out that both Phichit and Chris had brought a garter for them to toss,  _this way_ _two men will be lucky instead of one._ They did it, they threw both garters, Chris stepped on Georgie to catch the first one, and the second landed on Yura's plate. They decided to stay a few more minutes after that. If only to make fun of Yura. 

The second time, they were saying goodbye again to the whole room, when Chris pulled a pole out of God knew where and challenge Yuuri to a  _Pole Dance Off._ Yuuri had refused because his parents were there, but Victor had no such qualms. He did restrain himself from stripping completely, but Chris went all the way. Victor was no match for Chris when it came to pole dancing skills, but it was because he had been saving all of his sexy moves for his husband only. Yes, that was a hypocrisy after the Chihoko incident, but this was different. He had a husband now, all his glory was for Yuuri's eyes only. Third time had been the charm, Victor and Yuuri said their goodbyes one more time and left without giving a backward glance.

They were finally on the way to the hotel and tomorrow they would be leaving for Hawaii and two weeks of marital bliss. Victor took Yuuri's hand and brought it to his lips to place kisses in every inch available. Yuuri looked at him, flushed cheeks and big, bright eyes gave him a soft smile, put his head on Victor's shoulder and let out a happy sight. He loved that he could be Yuuri's happy place. He put his head on top of Yuuri's. They have always been a perfect fit. 

"Penny for your thoughts," asked Victor. They have been quiet the whole ride, he didn't mind the silence, but he wanted to know what was going on his husband's mind.

"You know, for the first time in my life I'm not thinking, worrying about or double guessing anything. I'm just content of being here with you." Yuuri kissed his hand and Victor felt himself going to the moon and back. 

Today was going to be their first night as a married couple and Victor had a lot of sexy plans for it. The week that they had spent apart was going to be worth it tonight. He didn't just take cold showers every night for a week for nothing. Their driver dropped them off at the hotel and Victor had his arms around Yuuri while they checked in. He made sure that they would be in the honeymoon suite tonight. He had asked them before hand to go all out: Rose petals, chocolate, strawberries and of course, Yuuri's favorite champagne. That was step one of Victor's carefully planned seduction night  _Make sure that everything in the room screams romantic._ Step 2:  _Carry Yuuri into the room bridal style._ That one would take some convincing. The receptionist gave them their cards, congratulate them and called a bell hop to take their bags, but Victor refused the help. They would take them, it would be easier to convince Yuuri if there was no one around to see them.

When they reached their room, Yuuri opened the door since Victor was holding the bags and was about to cross the threshold when Victor stopped him.  

"I don't want to presume, but I think I'm supposed to carry you in, otherwise we would get bad luck in our marriage."

"Is that so?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. That was sassy Yuuri pose.

"Yes," He dropped the bags and hold his arms out to get Yuuri in his arms and never let go. 

"What if I want to carry you in?" 

Victor hadn't thought about it, but it was definitely a good idea and now he just pictured himself being carried by his strong husband and he was completely on board with that. "Yes, please." 

"I was joking."

"I was not. Now, chop, chop. Carry your husband." Yuuri gave him a long look and then sight in defeat

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Yuuri graciously swept Victor into his arms, not without first looking around to make sure that nobody was watching. He was forgetting about the fact that hotels had security cameras everywhere, so there was a hundred percent chance that somebody was watching them right this second and that somebody had probably called other somebody to come and see the show. 

"Let's do this fast. I don't think I can carry you for long." Victor happily looped his hands around Yuuri's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Having your sexy husband carry you around was definitely on his top 5 of the best things that had ever happen to him. Yuuri carried him inside and almost dropped his precious cargo on the floor when he laid eyes on the room.

Victor was going to have to find out who had been in charge of this and gave them a huge tip. This person clearly had a different calling in life. There was a stream of rose petals in the living room area showing the way to the bedroom. There were heart-shaped candles strategically placed so it wouldn't seem like it was too much and at the same time lighting the way towards the bedroom too. Yuuri looked at Victor with a smile and kissed him. "Did you have anything to do with this?" Victor just shrugged as best as he could. He motioned with his head for Yuuri to close the door so they could go to the bedroom quickly.

"The bags are still outside, Victor."

Damn it, he had forgotten about the bags. "Let me down, I get them and you carry me back up to the bedroom."

"We just passed the threshold, I don't need to carry you again."

Victor gasped, "Yuuri, where is your hunger for romance? Don't people respect traditions anymore?"

"Yes, yes, get the bags quickly, I want to see what they did in the bedroom." 

 Victor got the bags, placed them inside and closed the door. At least Yuuri had waited for him so they could see the room together. They followed the way and they were rendered speechless when they saw the bedroom. There were rose petals around the room and on the king sized bed as well. The petals on the bed were shaped in the form of a heart. There were no candles in the room, instead, they had an honest to God fireplace. Also, whoever did this had left the curtains opened so the moon would be showering the room with its light. To top it all, it was a beautiful starry night outside. It could not get more romantic than this.

Victor made his way to the table on the side of the room. There was a bouquet of roses from the hotel wishing them the best on their marriage and they left the champagne, strawberries, chocolate, and chocolate covered strawberries. Now, step 3 on Victor's master plan _Toast with a glass of Yuuri's favorite champagne our love and then get on with it._  It wasn't exactly a master plan, but he had written down the steps on the same notepad he wrote his vows. That made it a master plan. He was about to pop open the champagne when he heard Yuuri.

"Victor, I'm hungry."

 _Oh my,_ Victor thought. He turned around and almost dropped the champagne when he saw Yuuri sitting on the bed. The other man had already ditched his jacket, tie, and shoes. Yuuri wanted to get extra frisky tonight if the hungry comment was any indication. Victor was all up for it. He put the bottle back on the table, removed his jacket slowly and sensually and threw it somewhere in the room, making sure that it wouldn't land on the fireplace. The last thing he wanted was to spend their wedding night in a different room because he burnt this one down. He started loosening his tie seductively without taking his eyes off Yuuri.

"Really? What is my Yuuri hungry for tonight?" He gave Yuuri his best come-hither look and popped open the first two buttons of his shirt waiting impatiently for Yuuri's answer. 

"Food, I'm hungry for food. I practically didn't eat at the party." Victor stopped in the act of unbuckling his belt and the come-hither look was quickly replaced by one of incredulity. "Aren't you hungry?"

 _Yes, hungry for my katsudon,_ he was about to say, but his stomach decided to growl loudly at that precise moment. He realized that he hadn't eaten much at the wedding either. He had been either talking and dancing with Yuuri or spending time with some of the guests. Then, he had been too busy trying to set the mood at their wedding night that any thought of food had left his mind, until now. He sat next to Yuuri who was openly laughing. That man had no shame. 

"You should have seen your face," he touched Victor's cheek and then gave a little boop to his nose. "You looked so heartbroken. I'm sorry, but I'm starving. I know this is not how a wedding night is supposed to go but in my defense. I didn't know that I wasn't going to be able to eat at my own wedding."

"That's fine Yuuri. Tell you what, let's order everything on the menu. I'm kind of hungry too."

Victor reached for the phone, but Yuuri stopped him before he could get it, turned his face to him and kissed him furiously. "I got a promise to you," he whispered sensually in Victor's ear. "Once we finished with the food. There is another thing I'm hungry for...... you. " He looked at Yuuri to find him blushing. Yuuri could be bold, but then he got a bit self-conscious of whatever he did or said and his face betrayed him by turning beet red. It was adorable and so so sexy. Victor had been lost since the first day he noticed that. He jumped from the bed and got the phone, dialed it reception and it took forever for them to answer. In reality, it had been 30 seconds at most.

"Please, bring everything on the menu at the honeymoon suite, as fast as possible. I'll give you an extra tip if you have it here in less than 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The food had arrived in 10 minutes, Victor suspected that they might have gotten food that was meant for other people. There was no way in hell somebody could cook that fast. However, ordering so much food had turned out to be a bad idea. They have eaten their fill, drank some champagne and they were currently lying in bed, with full stomachs, giggling at the moon, rose petal heart destroyed and none of them felt like doing it anymore. Victor started noticing how tired he actually was. He had danced with everyone at the wedding and the  _Pole Dance Off_ hadn't been an easy challenge. Yuuri was the same, he was lying half on top of Victor with his head on Victor's chest, close to his heart, one arm around his waist and one of his legs on top of Victor's. It was possibly the least sexy thing Victor could have been thinking of doing on his wedding night, but that didn't mean that he was less happy. He was holding his husband close to him, it couldn't get any kinkier. He felt Yuuri laughing, they had both been laughing for no reason for the last 10 minutes. They were in sync like that.

"Remember that time we did it for the first time."

Victor groaned. Now, he understood the laugh. Their first time had been so awkward that he was still baffled at the fact that Yuuri still decided to continue their relationship. Victor had been ready to fake his own death and moved to a different country under the alias of Max Powell.

"You were so flirty and suave at first, but when we finally got down to business you did a full 180."  

 "Please, let's not go down memory lane or at least not that particular lane."

"You were so nervous, you squeezed the lube so hard that it ended up everywhere and you couldn't even get the condom on." Victor started laughing too. It had been awful, he had promised Yuuri that he would make him see the moon and the stars. He had ended up making a mess of everything and not in a good way.

"I could never make sense out of what happened. It was MY first time, why were you the one nervous? Were you trying to steal my thunder?" Yuuri moved a little on Victor's chest so he could look up at him easily. He had put his glasses on the table, his pupils were dilated because of the alcohol and his eyes looked bigger and more beautiful. Slightly drunk Yuuri was a really cute Yuuri. 

"I was nervous because it was your first time. What if I screwed it up and ended up hurting you. What if we were not sexually compatible. What if you were just using me for my body. There were so many what ifs in my head that night that I started freaking out." Also, Yuuri had looked so beautiful that night that Victor hadn't been able to contain himself. All the love that he felt for Yuuri had spilled out a bit earlier than intended. All in all, a really bad night for legend Victor Nikiforov. 

"So you screwed it up by trying not to screw it up?" When he put it like that it was kind of funny. They were both laughing hard and wiping tears from their eyes. They have finally reached the point where they could laugh about it. "It didn't matter anyway," Yuuri continued, "I believed that even then we were meant to be. It was just going to take us a while to find our rhythm. Thank God it didn't take long." 

True, by the second time they tried it, Victor had been more relaxed and it had been pretty magical. 

"I'm sorry that I ruined tonight." Yuuri buried his face back in Victor's neck and let out a little sigh. In another occasion, Victor would have been all over Yuuri, but he was exhausted too. This night hadn't turned out to be anything like he expected, but they have talked, fed each other strawberries, laughed, toasted several times to their happiness, relieved embarrassing memories. It had been perfect in its own way. 

"You didn't ruin anything. We were both exhausted. Besides, we still have tomorrow, our honeymoon and the rest of our lives. You know why?"

"Why?" answered Yuuri, he was already half asleep.

"Because we are married." Yuuri nodded, hugged Victor tighter and prepare himself to go to sleep. 

Victor stayed up a little longer just looking at Yuuri and being grateful for that man's existence. They were going to have the rest of their lives to make up for this night. There was no rush. After all, when it came to soulmates, every night was a wedding night. 


End file.
